Aliens Vs Predator Vs Space Marines
by Kasrkin33
Summary: A Mechanicus team on Europa suddenly goes dark a battalion of Harakoni Warhawks investigates and after a brief confused transmission disapears. Now a Death Watch kill-team goes in to investigate and are caught in a war the Imperium is in great danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Segmentum Solar**

**Europa**

**Northern Hemisphere**

**41****st**** Millennium**

The air on the surface of the ice moon Europa, seemed to twist and distort as the Death Watch kill-team teleported down to surface. The kill team moved out with a Sergeant of the Blood Ravens at the front. He raised his hand to his vox, his voice deep and confident, "_Terra's Might_, this is kill team, deployment successful, heading to bore hole now, over."

"Rodger kill team, proceed with mission. _Terra's Might _will be on station, if you require support, over." The Vox Operator aboard the mighty vessel, replied, in a tone that suggested that, they would probably not find anything.

He turned to his squad and looked at the only other Blood Raven, who was holding a Mk VII flamer, "You ready?" the Marine nodded and said,

"I am always ready." This Marine's voice was female, and she was not alone, the Space Wolf holding a bolter, was also female. The Marines wielding heavy bolters were from the Ultramarines and Imperial Fists the kill-team's Apothecary was also from the Ultramarines. The Inquisitor leading the mission was called; Gregorio Thandarius.

The Blood Ravens Sergeant Allejandros Xandero checked his plasma pistol and power axe, that plasma pistol had been used at first by Blood Ravens, Captain Thryptos of the Third Company, and he intended to honour the late Captain's memory; at the same time that Athena Xavier, Freya Helgadottir, Augustus Thallius, Thareus Brekken and Selanus checked their weapons and equipment as they did so, Inquisitor Thandarius briefed the team, "I know that you were briefed before teleporting planet-side, but this is what, we know about the mission: An Adeptus Mechanicus, exploration team dropped out of contact, two months ago; they were investigating the sudden appearance of some sort of structure that showed up on a thermal imaging scan. Six weeks later an entire battalion of Guardsmen from the 82nd Harakoni Warhawks was sent in to investigate, after a brief transmission, saying that they were planet-side and entering a bore hole, presumably made by the missing team, soon afterwards they went out of contact as well. This was their last transmission."

He pressed a series of buttons and played the recording of a voice, thick with terror, panic, desperation and at times distorted by static, gunfire and screams, human and inhuman, "This is Guardsman…lis…we are under, attack, by…Xenos…left flank, l…, th…ve acid blood, I repeat, they have…d. Suppre…ire on the…ank! Sen…sitance…ow, we…re…o be…run. I…peat, sen…tance n… NO, NO, ARRGGH!!" The transmission ended in a blood curdling death scream and waves of static.

Thandarius's body language was grim, "We have to believe that the battalion was destroyed by an unknown Xenos threat, and," he pressed a few more buttons, and brought up a map of the building, "this," he continued, "is the target building, it is twelve kilometres under the ice. The bore hole is five hundred metres to the north of us. So we head to the mouth of the bore hole and check out the camp there and get a vehicle, then we move to the structure. Let's move!"

"The Guardsman said that the Xenos had acid for blood." Apothecary Selanus stated as they started to walk off to the bore hole, "It may be some new kind of Tyranid, because that is the only species I am aware of that has such a characteristic." He theorised and continued, "Even if it is not then we will need your superior wolf senses Sister Helgadottir." He switched to a private comm. channel, "Other members of my Chapter doubt your worth and I agree with them. If however you manage to convince me otherwise; then I will personally send a petition to Lords Calgar, Cassius and Tigerius to change their ruling and induct females into the ranks of the illustrious Ultramarines. But until you do I will agree with the rest of my Chapter; that does not mean however that we are allowed to fight with one another; to survive we must be united in a common cause."

"My thanks Brother," she said in a pleased tone, "And I intend to make sure that you keep your word."

The building in question looked like a pyramid of some sort, each side was different, and it looked like someone had taken the sides of four different pyramids and stuck them together. All in all; it was without a shadow of a doubt built by Xenos and the very thought of vile aliens, being in the Segmentum Solar and so close to Holy Terra itself, made the kill-team seethe with righteous anger and hatred.

"Suffer not the Alien to live." Xandero snarled the Death Watch maxim at the very idea that an alien race would dare to raise the ire of the Imperium by intruding in its very centre! These aliens would and must be punished, for their transgressions by being completely exterminated. "You are correct Brother-Sergeant." A smooth female voice said through his helmet's vox he recognised the voice as belonging to Athena Xavier, "They will be destroyed, but you need to focus. Besides, Battle-Sister Helgadottir and I suspect that the Ultramarines and the Fist are sceptical about our competence and worth."

Xavier groaned in frustration; the concept of female Astartes was relatively new, about one hundred years old; and as such some of the more traditional Chapters such as the Ultramarines, Grey Knights, Imperial Fists and the Black Templars were very much against it. The Black Templars even went as far as insinuating that the Chapters that allowed females into their ranks to be heretical and corrupt. Threatened with action by the combined forces of the Space Wolves, Salamanders, Raven Guard, Blood Angels and Blood Ravens; the Black Templars finally went off to vent their anger on the foes of Man by launching yet another Crusade.

The controversy all began when the Salamanders Chapter successfully managed to augment a sixteen year old girl from the planet Armageddon, who not only rescued a Veteran Sergeant from the Orks but later supported his squad as they made their way back to base using an abandoned sniper rifle they had found along the way.

As the case was so extraordinary the Salamanders Chapter's officers had to vote on the decision of what to do with her, and after the Chief Librarian had declared her to be free of taint; the Chapter Master made the deciding vote and she was transformed into the first ever female member of the Adeptus Astartes. The Salamanders quickly shared the information with the Space Wolves, Raven Guard, Blood Angels and Blood Ravens Chapters; but within the first week of her being inducted, the Inquisition learned of the new addition to the Salamanders Chapter. To say that they were very angry about the changes the Chapter's Apothecaries had made to the gene-seed; would be a massive understatement and the Salamanders probably would have been declared heretics, if they had not told the Inquisitor that the Space Wolves knew about it as well. The mention of the Space Wolves caused the Inquisition to back down, knowing full well of the attitude of the Space Wolves on matters such as these; the Inquisitor decided that it was not worth risking a repeat of The Wars of Compassion and let them go.

The chatting between the team members continued as they stalked towards the camp at battle-march speed. Within half an hour they had begun the approach on the first entrance; that however was done in complete and utter silence. The only noise being the sound of an auspex scanner that Selanus had activated and the slamming of distant shutters in the howling wind accompanied by the haunting sound of creaking, groaning metal.

Xandero approached the console that would open the door when he saw that it was damaged; sighing he aimed his plasma pistol at the door and fired; melting the lock. The door was quickly opened by Xavier and Xandero; they stood aside as Selanus and Thandarius entered covered by Thallius, Brekken and Helgadottir; Xandero and Xavier swiftly followed.

As the team entered the complex Xandero stopped and spun around to face the door, with his pistol being swept from side to side in search of a target, Helgadottir looked at Xandero and asked him, "What's wrong Brother? Not getting scared are we?"

"Selanus get here and start scanning and tell me if you find anything. I thought I heard something," Xandero said ignoring Helgadottir's jibe. Selanus strode up to the Sergeant's side; with his bolt pistol drawn and swept the auspex scanner side to side. After a tense minute or two; Selanus looked up from the scanner and shook his head, "Negative contact Brother Xandero, the area is clear according to the scan." Xandero nodded and replied,

"Thank you Selanus. Brothers and Sisters, proceed with extreme caution from now on. I want regular vox contact and no-one and I mean _no-one_ goes _anywhere_ on their own. I think that this place may not be as abandoned as we first thought."

"We should check the rooms as well as the command center and vehicle depot in case there are any survivors or evidence of what happened here." Thallius said while gesturing to the unlit-corridor with his heavy bolter. Thandarius nodded and turned to the squad, "Agreed, we should check the rooms in groups: Selanus, Thallius and I shall take the right; Xavier, Xandero, Brekken and Helgadottir will take the right. Go!" The kill-team separated into their designated teams and began to search the rooms. Helgadottir had an auspex scanner of her own and she switched it on then set it to what Selanus had his on; which was motion tracking.

Xandero looked at Helgadottir; who shrugged and said, "I always try and have an auspex scanner with me; I am a Space Wolf but it does not make me thick." She smiled and continued; with a rather unhealthy amount of enthusiasm, "Just a whole lot more reckless and fun!"

The four Marines slowly approached the door and waited as Helgadottir scanned it for any motion. She shook her head and decided to wait five seconds before giving in to her head-strong nature; snarling she suddenly kicked the door down and went inside. Xavier winced at the noise as the door slammed into the ground, which in a quiet area seemed to be very, very loud; swearing he hissed, "Damnit, Freya keep the noise down! I do not want to walk into an ambush and lose someone because of your recklessness!"

"My apologies Brother;" her voice came from the inside of the room, "but unfortunately; there is nothing in here; the window is broken and the person's lunch is still on the table. But apart from that; there's nothing and no-one to be found." She walked out of the room and gestured to the next room; when Selanus called in over the vox,

"The area that we are in has sustained damage from what looks like small arms as well as explosive damage; the size of the blast damage would suggest that the charges used were frag and low yield survey charges."

The Marines continued searching the rooms and found no-one; they regrouped and moved down the corridor; finding yet more weapon impacts, explosive damage and equipment that had been moved to form a barricade. It was instantly clear; however that the barricade had failed to hold the xenos back: blood-coated, shattered equipment and weapons lay everywhere with parts of the walls, the roof and floor scorched and pockmarked by lasgun, hellgun and flamer. Once inspected it was clear that other places had been melted by what looked to be highly concentrated acid. But what was most disconcerting was the stark lack of bodies, human or otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN: Did either of you catch the shout out in the first chapter?)**

**Segmentum Solar**

**Europa**

**Northern Hemisphere**

**82****nd**** Harakoni Warhawk Camp**

**41****st**** Millennium**

Xandero looked at the devastation around him in disbelief of the sheer volume of the destruction contained in such a small area. Xavier bent down and picked up a helmet from a suit of carapace armour; she tossed it to Thandarius; the Inquisitor turned it over and in the centre, just above the Aquila was a small circular hole no larger than a man's thumb which went right the way through to the inside. He threw the holed helmet down in disgust muttering something about the Guardsmen being 'incompetent' and 'impious'. The helmet came to rest near a plate of carapace armour; which was cut cleanly in two; by what looked like a single cut going diagonally; shoulder to waist. Xandero picked both pieces up put them together; looking at them he said, "This carapace plate was cut into two pieces by what looks like a single and rather powerful blow."

Xandero suddenly had a nagging suspicion: there were too few guns for it have been a battalion here; more like a platoon. That prompted the question; where was everyone else: the other platoons, Medics, Enginseers and so on? Everyone's head snapped up when Selanus whispered, "Movement detected; fifty metres right and closing!" Selanus thumbed back the hammer on his bolt pistol; while everybody else readied their weapons; Helgadottir removed her helmet she sniffed the air and frowned, "I can't tell if its human," she placed her helmet back on and continued, "Scent is too masked to tell for sure. Whatever it is; it's scared, but that is all I can tell. But I think that it might be human." Everyone readied themselves for imminent combat as soon as they received news; the Inquisitor seemed to stiffen and Helgadottir could hear what he snarled, "If they are human then they are a coward; and in my books a coward is just the same as a traitor!"

"If it is a human and you harm them; then I will kill you Thandarius!" Helgadottir snarled; shaking her fist menacingly at him.

"You wouldn't even try it Wolf!" He snorted, "Unlike you; I can execute anyone I wish. And nor am I the result of near-heretical changes to the gene-seed!" Helgadottir felt ready to punch the Inquisitor's face in when he uttered that last remark; but she didn't get the chance as Selanus; spoke again, "Forty metres and closing…Thirty nine now! Thirty eight!"

Helgadottir moved past the Inquisitor 'accidentally' bumping into him along the way; sending him sprawling on the ground. Smirking under her helmet she asked, "Sorry did I do that? Must remember to be more careful in future." She was however being anything but apologetic.

"Thirty seven metres and still closing!" Selanus again calmly read out the rapidly closing distance between them and the unknown contact. Helgadottir slowly moved up near the intersection and waited; thirty seven meters became twenty three in almost three minutes. They soon began to hear the noise of the contact's movements towards their location. Seven minutes later a small shape moved swiftly across the intersection. As soon as it crossed Helgadottir; she lunged and made a grab for it; and succeeded in doing so. The unknown contact turned out to be an eight year old girl; wearing the battered and dirty uniform of a non-combatant member of the 82nd Harakoni Warhawks. She struggled in Helgadottir's grip as the female Astartes hissed at her, "Keep still damn it I wont hurt you!"

Xavier slung her flamer and removed her helmet; approached the girl; gently taking the thrashing girl from the irate Space Wolf, gently whispered, "We won't hurt you little one. There's no need to be afraid anymore. My name is Athena. What's your name?" The girl seemed to calm down at Xavier's words and as Selanus muttered something about her being good with children; mumbled something barely audible. "What?" Xavier eyed at her curiously,

"Rebecca. But everyone called me Newt." She looked back the way she had come, "We need to leave."

"Just as I thought a coward!" Thandarius spat his voice brimming with hostility. Helgadottir raised her bolt pistol and aimed it at the Inquisitor's head snarled,

"One more word like that from you; and your brains will be decorating the walls!" Xandero gently placed his hand on her arm; and lowered her pistol,

"Newt just said that we need to move. We do not need to start killing one another!" he sternly remarked.

A soft chiming noise echoed loudly throughout the quiet corridor and a scritch-scratch noise soon followed. Newt embraced Xavier tightly as the noise got louder and louder at the same time Xavier put her helmet on and drew her bolt pistol as Thandarius drew a highly ornate laspistol and power sword. A black shape burst from the roof and landed on Brekken and held on as the Imperial Fist tried to get it off him. As he struggled with the Xeno the others saw that it had a curved dome head and a long tail ending in what looked like a blade. Finally grabbing it Brekken violently threw the Xeno down on the ground. He picked it up by the tail and swung it over his head. Roaring his hatred of the Xenos he slammed it face-first into a wall with such force that its head exploded in a shower of gore. The Space Marine's cry of triumph soon became one of pain as its blood burned through his ceramite armour with horrifying speed. He pitched onto the ground and soon fell silent as he died.

Before the Marines could fathom what had happened nearly a dozen more of the unknown Xenos burst through the walls, roof and floor. Reacting with remarkable speed Xandero yelled, "OPEN FIRE MARINES!!" Thallius took aim on one and blew it in half with a deadly burst of heavy bolter fire. Xandero took aim on one attempting to jump on Xavier and shot it in the chest with his plasma pistol. Alien screams of pain sounded as Xavier fired her flamer in one hand while holding Newt in the other. Helgadottir grabbed another and with a feral howl threw the Xeno into two more and gunned them down with her bolter set on burst mode. The three blew apart as the mass reactive bolts detonated inside them. Thandarius killed two with accurate shots with his laspistol and yelled, "For the God-Emperor!"

As quickly as it had begun it was over. The corpses of the slain Xenos lay where they fell; Selanus knelt by one of the corpses and said, "These are not Tyranids."

"Are you sure Brother?" Xandero asked; his tone deadly serious. Selanus nodded,

"Very."

"Then what are they?" Xavier questioned, "If they are not Tyranids; then the Hell are they?"

Selanus looked at her, "Something new."


	3. Chapter 3

**Segmentum Solar**

**Europa**

**Northern Hemisphere**

**82****nd**** Harakoni Warhawk Camp**

**41****st**** Millennium**

Thandarius looked at Xandero as the Marine went over to Rebecca or 'Newt' as she was called otherwise. Newt, yes a fitting name; Thandarius thought, a fitting name for a coward!

"Newt?" Xandero gently asked the young girl, "Where is everyone else?" she averted her gaze as a look of sadness came over her. Xandero removed his helmet and put one hand under her chin, "Rebecca, Newt? Newt look at me please." She looked at him and took in his face; dark brown hair, blue-green eyes and white skin and shook her head.

Gesturing to Selanus, Xandero said, "Is she injured in any way?" The Apothecary left the acid burned body of Brekken, shaking his head sadly; his gene-seed was beyond recovery. He took out his medical auspex and scanned her, withdrawing and shaking his head replied, "Physically speaking she's fine. I doubt that I can say the same for her psychologically."

"Thank you Brother." Xandero looked back at Newt and rephrased his previous question, "Newt? I need you to answer me; the others? Where are they? Are any still ali…"

"They're all dead okay!?" Newt suddenly interrupted him with an extremely distressed voice. She huddled up to Xavier and started crying going with a mantra: all dead, their all dead.

Xandero looked at her sadly; she needed help, but she was also a born survivor. "Selanus. Check her for gene-seed compatibility." Selanus walked up to the girl once more; removing his helmet said to her, "Newt; I'm going to check if you are compatible with any of our gene-seed. It will hurt a bit so be ready for it. Here goes." Newt screwed her eyes shut and gasped in pain as a needle from the auspex pierced her skin and took a sample.

Taking the needle out and reading the results of the test out loud he said, "Blood Raven's compatibility: Fifty four percent. Imperial Fist's: Thirty two. Space Wolf's: Sixty nine and Ultramarine's…oh, oh my!" he halted as he read the last result, Helgadottir looked over his shoulder and started snickering as she read it out loud for him,

"Ultramarine's compatibility: Ninety three percent! Oh Selanus! You might just be looking at a future Ultramarine aspirant." The rest of the surviving Marines started chuckling as well; at the look on the startled Apothecary's face.

"Too bad she won't live to see it!" Thandarius's ice cold voice stopped the humour dead. Everyone turned to see that the Inquisitor was aiming his laspistol at Newt; the eight year old leapt out of Xavier's arms and started running away from Thandarius. Xandero ran at the Inquisitor yelling, "Thandarius! NO DON'T SHOOT! NEWT LOOK OUT!" Time itself seemed to slow down as Thandarius discharged the laspistol; shooting Newt in the back as she ran. She twisted as she fell; as she fell, she eyeballed the surviving Marines with a look that would haunt them for the rest of their long lives. Every one of the Marines was affected in ways that could never be cured; and for years afterwards the survivors of the mission would at times wake up at night breathing and sweating heavily; the sounds of a laspistol discharging and a young girl's pained cry; those fifteen seconds were to stay with them to the grave.

She hit the ground and time sped back up. The Marines rushed to the girl's side as she lay there; coughing up blood from a damaged lung; ruined by the heat of the laspistol shot. She gasped attempting to say something but was silenced by Selanus, "Newt. Newt! Stay with us! Don't you dare die on us now!" he rummaged around in his medical supplies attempting to try and find something to save the girl's life. She gagged yet again and issuing a strangled sound; passed away. As soon as she went quiet Selanus looked up and saw that she had stopped moving, "Newt," He shook her, "Newt? Newt! She… she's gone." He reached forwards and gently closed her lifeless brown eyes.

Selanus balled his hands into fists and gritted his teeth in anger and hatred as he looked at the 'noble' Inquisitor. Thandarius's body language was pleased as he said, "Such is the fate of all traitors and cowards." The Inquisitor was standing behind a light; which cast a dramatic figure with the light shining off his golden armour; but all the Marines could see was a murderer and the stink of ozone just made it worse. Thallius's back straightened his back while slowly bringing his heavy bolter coming to bear on the Inquisitor. Glaring at him Selanus spat venomously, "You bastard! You murderous bastard!" Selanus's clear blue eyes flashed with a dangerous rage; not a berserker rage but a cold steel rage; one that enabled a person to kill someone without any regret whatsoever.

Selanus stood up and stormed up to the Inquisitor; and just as the Inquisitor was about to act; Selanus's armoured fist thundered into Thandarius's faceplate. The force of the blow caused the Inquisitor to reel and tumble to the ground; Thandarius reached for his fallen powersword. Selanus however never gave him the chance; drawing his mono-molecular combat knife he violently slashed the Inquisitor in the throat just at the right angle to sever the jugular and trachea; causing instant death. With a vicious snarl Selanus tore off Thandarius's golden helmet. The Inquisitor's head was bald and weathered. His face was sharp, scarred…and lifeless.

Selanus stood up from the Inquisitor's corpse and snarled at the squad, "He deserved to die for what he did and you all know it!" Xavier stepped forwards and spoke gently, "None of us are disagreeing with you Selanus." The rest of the squad just nodded their heads. She removed her helmet and gently placed her hand on Selanus's back. As soon as she knelt down to his level; she looked him in the eyes and smiled at him gently. He smiled back at her; his clear blue eyes free of all hostility and now thankful instead.

Helgadottir sniffed the air and smiled to herself and she nudged Xandero and whispered, "I had a feeling this might happen."

"What might happen?" she pointed at Selanus and Xavier and as her smile grew she flashed her enlarged canines,

"Those two getting together. Not sure the Inquisition will like this; but I don't really care what they think." Thallius walked up to Xandero and muttered,

"Other members of our Chapters may disagree but I think that they would make a nice couple. Never thought that I'd see the day that an Astartes let alone Selanus would fall in love though."

Xandero smiled and said to the two Marines, "All right you two. Let's move!"

"Just let me remove anything that we could use from the Inquisitor's corpse, sir."

Before they left Selanus knelt down at the Inquisitor's corpse and quickly removed his grenades, medical supplies, auspex and anything else that could be used by the Astartes. And lurking in the shadows was another three xenos, but unlike the ones who had so recently attacked the Marines; they were about six foot tall, muscular, reptilian like skin and wearing armour that did not really cover all that much. One of them looked at the others and spoke in its language to the other two.

One of the Marines, the one with a pale blue shoulder pad looked up and glanced around. She snarled: they were being followed. By the time she had alerted the Marines and they had turned around to face the unknown threat, the contacts were long gone.


End file.
